


Time Crash 2: Bowties Are Forever Cool

by merryghoul



Category: Doctor Who (1963), Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Comedy, Community: au_bingo, Community: comment_fic, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-26
Updated: 2011-10-26
Packaged: 2017-10-24 23:32:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/269137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merryghoul/pseuds/merryghoul
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eleven crashes into Two's TARDIS.  The two discover they have similar interests.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Time Crash 2: Bowties Are Forever Cool

**Author's Note:**

> au_bingo :musicians  
> comment_fic prompt: garnet_words : Doctor Who, Eleven and any previous incarnation, "Bowties are cool."

The Second Doctor was playing his recorder in the TARDIS control room when he heard a crash.  He dropped his recorder and looked around.  "Oh, my giddy aunt."

"This looks familiar," the Eleventh Doctor said as he wandered into his old control room.  He saw the Second Doctor standing in the control room.

"Hello," the Eleventh Doctor said.

"Who are you?"

"I'm you, but older and a lot of regenerations later.  Or do you still call it 'rejuvenation'?"  

"Really?"

The Eleventh Doctor pulled out his psychic paper.  It showed the Second Doctor his future regenerations.  "Really."

"Oh no!  You're too young!"  

"Oi, what's wrong with looking young?"

"I need to remember not to rejuvenate into your rejuvenation."

"Don't bother.  You're going to forget about me once this whole thing is straightened out.  Just curious, but who else is with you right now, other than Jamie?  Polly and Ben?  Zoe?  Victoria?"

"Who cares?  How do I get myself back into the time you came from?"

"Don't worry, Doctor.  I've done this before."  The Eleventh Doctor looked at the TARDIS console.  "I've done this on a slightly different console, but I think I should be able to twiddle the knobs enough to put up the TARDIS shields."

The Eleventh Doctor put the shields up on the Second Doctor's TARDIS.  The Eleventh Doctor was all set to walk back to his TARDIS when the Second Doctor grabbed his arm. 

"You're wearing a bow tie."

"Yes, I'm wearing a bow tie.  Bowties are cool." 

"Of course it's cool.  Who taught you such good taste in clothes?"

"You did.  I used to walk around in this pinstriped suit with sneakers and a long coat.  When I regenerated, I thought it'd be cool to look more like you as opposed to wearing more pinstriped suits with sneakers and long coats."

"I'm honored.  More of my incarnations should be more like me."

"The only thing I'm missing is a recorder.  You know, one of my regenerations threw out my recorder I had from this incarnation."

"He _what?_ "

"It's a long story.  I was wondering, do you have an extra recorder?  I want to put it in the drawing room, where Amy can see it and be impressed when I tell her I can play the recorder."

"Of course.  Anything to remedy which one of us threw away our recorder."

The Second Doctor pulled out a recorder from his coat.  He handed it to the Eleventh Doctor and picked up his own recorder.

"I've got to go or we'll cause a hole as big as Belgium in the fabric of space and time.  Cheers, Doctor," the Eleventh Doctor said as he was leaving for his TARDIS.

"Wait!  Before you go, we have to play a song together.  What songs do we both know?  'It's My Party?'  'A Hard Day's Night?'  'Danny Boy?'"

"I like 'Danny Boy.'  'Danny Boy' is cool."

The Second and Eleventh Doctors played the first verse of "Danny Boy" together.  As they both played the second verse, the Eleventh Doctor went back to his TARDIS, leaving the Second Doctor alone in his console room again, playing "Danny Boy" alone.  By the time he was done he had forgotten his older self was in his TARDIS. 

"What should I play next?  'A Hard Day's Night!'"

The Second Doctor started playing the intro to "A Hard Day's Night'" on his recorder.


End file.
